Ahh! I am in my Crush's body!
by Cyrix
Summary: Ever wonder how your life will be different if you switch bodies with your crushes? Well after a crazy accident in the lab, Numbuhs Five and Two and Numbuhs Four and Three were all switched! Full Summary inside! 34 25 1362 [COMPLETED]
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: This is probably the craziest idea I had ever got! I will try to make it really funny and exciting! Hope you all enjoy it:P**

**Summary: Have you ever wonder how your life will be in someone else shoes? Well Kuki, Wally, Hoagie and Abby will find out! After a bizarre accident while playing around in Hoagie's laboratory. They all switched bodies! How will they deal with their crush's body? More importantly, how can they tell everyone else? 3/4 2/5 **

**Ahh! I am in my Crush's body!**

**Chapter One- The Accident**

**By Cyrix**

**"AHHHH!" Wally screams with terror and starts to run away. Suddenly he is grabbed by Kuki.**

**"Hey! You aren't thinking about leaving are you?" she asks him angrily with her hands on her hips.**

**"Well duh! I can't believe I actually agree to this!" Wally replies back to her angrily also.**

**"But… but… Rainbow monkey's sharing and Caring show is on next!" she tells him.**

**"Ugh! No way am I going to watch two cruddy rainbow monkeys hug and kiss each other!" he replies back to her. Then he heard a sniffle and turn around to see Kuki starting to cry.**

**"Oh no… that's not going to work this time!" Wally shouts and turns around not paying attention to her.**

**"Aww… come on! Pleaseee?" Kuki asks him while doing her puppy eyes.**

**"That's not going to work either…" Wally tries to turn away from her but something kept making him turn back to her. Soon he gives up to her.**

**"Aww man! It worked! Fine! Let's go watch your cruddy show!" Wally tells her. Kuki immediately brighten up and pull him to her TV.**

**"_I am so going to regret this" Wally thought._**

_**"Wow! I can't believe it still worked!" Kuki thought.**_

**They both sat on the huge stuff animal and watch the show. In the show, two rainbow monkeys came out. One is sky blue and the other one is red. **

**"Aww!" Kuki shouts out loud scaring Wally really badly.**

**"Ugh! I can't believe you made me watch this crud!" Wally shouts out angrily.**

**"Sharing is caring!" the blue rainbow monkey said.**

**"Now show someone that you care for them!" the sky blue rainbow monkey said and hugs the blue one.**

**"Ugh! That is so-"Wally start to say before he felt Kuki hug him. He starts to turn red and turn away to hide his blush. On the show, two other rainbow monkeys pop out. One is green and the other one is orange.**

**"Good! Now kiss that someone to show how much you really care for them!" the green rainbow monkey said. Wally felt a kiss on his cheek and instantly become red.**

**"Okay! Now say I love-"the orange rainbow monkey starts to say before Wally break from her grip and run out of the room very fast.**

**"I love you Wally" Kuki said while closing her eyes. No response. "Wally?" Kuki asks then opens her eyes. She looks around the room. Then she got angry and screams really loud "AHH! I finally say it to him and where is he? GONE! Wally!" She runs out of the room chasing after him with fire in her eyes.**

**Meanwhile… Hoagie was in his laboratory designing a new device. The device looks like a big laser pointer coming out of a box.**

**"Hmm…" Hoagie looks at the device and then writes something on a notepad. Then he smiles and got up from his chair. "Yes! I finally completed my device! Now I just need to test it to see what it does" Then he walk over to the door and open it. "But first I got to tell Numbuh Five and the others! Also a chill dog! Man, I am hungry!" He runs out of the room in a hurry. He was so in a hurry that he left without locking the lab door.**

**"COME BACK HERE WALLY!" Kuki screams with fire in her eyes. **

**"Oh crud…" Wally said to himself and tries to get away from her. He runs into the lab room and looks around for a place to hide. Suddenly the door bangs open and standing there is a very mad girl. Kuki sees Wally trying to hide in a cabinet and runs toward him. Wally sees her approaching and quickly runs the other way. Soon they are both running around in circles. Wally tries to jump over the table and accidentally hit the switch on the device. Kuki finally catches Wally and jumps on top of him. They both didn't notice the device turning on and pointing at them. Before they both could move out of the way, ZAP! There is a whole bunch of smoke as the device shoots at them. **

**Soon the smoke clears away, and Kuki and Wally are lying on the floor. The device all of a sudden breaks down and falls to the floor. There are voices on the outside as the door opens up.**

**"Yeah Numbuh Five! I finally perfect the device! Now let me test- IT!" Hoagie screams out loud as he sees his device all broken on the floor. He drops to his knees and starts to cry for his beloved device. Numbuh Five looks at him and shakes her head. Numbuh One looks over and sees Kuki and Wally getting up from the floor.**

**"Numbuhs Three and Four, do you have anything to do with this?" Numbuh One asks them in a serious tone. **

**Kuki walk over toward them and shout "Well, if she wasn't cruddy chasing me then maybe we wouldn't have destroyed Numbuh Two's thing!" Wally runs over to her.**

"**Well, he wouldn't watch Rainbow monkey's share and care show with me!" Wally shouts out loud. But the others didn't respond back to them. They are staring at them weirdly.**

"**What?" Kuki and Wally both ask them at the same time while Wally has his hands on his hip and Kuki have her sleeves crossed. Then they stop and look at each other. They touch each other on the faces.**

"**Crud! I am a cruddy girl!" Wally in Kuki's body shouts in a girly voice.**

"**Ahh! I am a boy!" Kuki in Wally's body screams. The others just stare at them as Kuki runs around in circles and Wally saying "What do I do?" over and over again. Numbuhs One and Five glares at Numbuh Two.**

"**Numbuh Two! What did you do?" they ask him. **

**He tries to smile as he replies with "hehe?"**

**Author's Note: LOL! I wonder how Kuki and Wally will adapt to their new bodies. Next chapter we see how the others deal with this bizarre incident! Review!**


	2. Dealing with their crush's body

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: LOL! Well last chapter Kuki and Wally switch bodies! The device is broken so they can't change back! What will they do? What happens when they need to go to the bathroom? Uh oh… hehe. Too bad Wally and Kuki are not that bright to realize that. Let's see should we?**

**Summary: Have you ever wonder how your life will be in someone else shoes? Well Kuki, Wally, Hoagie and Abby will find out! After a bizarre accident while playing around in Hoagie's laboratory. They all switched bodies! How will they deal with their crush's body? More importantly, how can they tell everyone else? 3/4 2/5 **

**Ahh! I am in my Crush's body!**

**Chapter Two- Dealing with their crush's body**

**By Cyrix**

**"Ahhh!" Numbuh Two screams like a girl as Numbuh Five is chasing him around the room.**

**"Fix this mess Numbuh Two!" Numbuh Five shouts angrily at him.**

**"I will if you stop chasing me!" Numbuh Two shouts back.**

**"Yeah! How can he fix us if you keep cruddy chasing him?" Kuki asks her. **

**"Shut up Numbuh Three! I mean Numbuh Four!" she shouts back. "This is serious guys! If Numbuh Two does not fix you guys, you guys might…" she trails off. Numbuh Five grabs Numbuh Two and whispers something into his ears. Numbuh Two eyes go wide and scared. He quickly runs to the machine trying to fix it. Numbuhs One, Three and Four just look at him weirdly. Then Numbuh Five walks up to Numbuh One and whispers something into his ears too. His eyes did the same thing as Numbuh Two except he looks over at Numbuhs Four and Three. (A/N: I did that on purpose. :)**

**"Numbuh Two hurry up!" Numbuh One yells at him while panicking then went to help him. Numbuh Five also went to help with the device. Wally and Kuki just look at all of them weirdly as they try to fix the device. **

**Kuki turns to Wally and asks "Whats with them?" Wally shrugs his shoulder. They both look back at the others failing to fix the machine. "Well if nobody will mind, I am cruddy hungry! So I will go get something to eat now!" Kuki shouts at them.**

**"Yeah! I am SOOOO thirsty!" Wally shouts at them also and follows Kuki out the room.**

**"Wait!" Numbuh Five shouts after them. They stop in their tracks and look back. "Uhh… Numbuh Five will get them for you! You guys… stay here and DON'T move!" she orders both of them. They look at her strangely and went to sit on the chairs. Numbuh Five run out of the room very fast while shutting the door behind her. **

**"What's her problem? Why can't we get it ourselves?" Kuki asks angrily to Wally.**

**"Maybe she thinks we are not used to these bodies so she is just helping us!" Wally shouts out with happiness.**

**"Not used to the bodies? Your body isn't that hard to use! It is as light as a feather!" Kuki shouts at him and grins at him.**

**"Hey! I am not that light! Your body is so small! I can't get use to the new height!" Wally shouts back with a smirk.**

**"Oh! That's it! You are getting it!" Kuki screams at him angrily and jumps at him. They both wrestle with each other on the floor. Rolling back and forth knocking things down.**

**"Hey! Stop it you two!" Numbuh One shouts at them angrily. **

**"Yeah! Stop strangling Wally! I mean Kuki! I mean Wally! I mean ugh! This is getting annoying…" Numbuh Two said and went back to fixing the device. Suddenly they heard an explosion outside of the room. They all stop whatever they were doing and look toward the door.**

**"What the crud was that!" Kuki shouts out breaking the silence and got off Wally.**

**"Sounds like a big explosion" Numbuh Two said and went back to the device. Then he stops and everybody looks at each other shocked.**

**"Numbuh Five!" they all shout out and run at the door at the same time. They manage to get the door open, but couldn't fit through the door. **

**"Come on! Move your butt out of my face Numbuh One!" Hoagie shouts while trying to get out.**

**"OW! You are hurting me Wally!" Wally shouts at Kuki.**

**"OW! OW!" they all shout as they each try to get out. A big robot with the DCFDTL in it while holding Numbuh Five in their grip step towards them.**

**"Uhh… you know you guys could go out one by one?" Numbuh Five tells them and shakes her head. The others embarrassed by what they did. They stop struggling and got out one by one.**

**"Heh… Heh… Yeah… We knew that…" Numbuh One said while rubbing the back of his head.**

**"Well… Well… Well… We knew you kids next door were dumb, but we didn't know you were that dumb!" the DCFDTL taunts them and laughs at them. They all take out their weapons and point at the robot.**

**"Shut the crud up DCFDTL! We will kick your butt!" Kuki shouts angrily at them and pulls out her weapon. "What the crud! This isn't my weapon!" she shouts out loud in confusion. **

**"You shut up Wallabee? What the-?" the DCFDTL shouts out and stop after seeing it wasn't Wally who shout that. "Hey! What's going on here? Who said that?" they ask the others confused. They felt someone tap the glass. They turn around and see Kuki smirking at them.**

**"Me! I said that!" Kuki replies back and fire her weapon at the glass. The glass shatters and the robot falls down on the floor. Numbuh Five drops to the floor. A dazed DCFDTL crawl out of the robot and looks up at Kuki.**

**"What the? But how?" they asks her. Wally walks up to them and points his weapon at them.**

**"I had her help" Kuki tells them and smirks at them. The DCFDTL got up quickly and ran out of the treehouse. Wally and Kuki laughs as they ran out very scared.**

**"That was good Wally!" Wally shouts and hugs Kuki. Kuki blushes as he touches her. _Wow! Even in Kuki's body, I still blush when she touches me._ _Wait? I blush? Hmm… Could it be that she likes me?_**

**"Nah, you did well too Kuki!" Kuki replies back to him. **

**"Ahem, before it gets too freaky or out of control. Let's go back on working to fix the device so we won't have a bigger problem later!" Numbuh One tells them in a serious tone.**

**"What bigger problem?" Kuki asks him. Numbuh One just ignores her and went back to the room. Numbuh Two follows after him. "WHAT BIGGER PROBLEM!" Kuki screams out loud.**

**Numbuh Five walks up to her and said "A very big problem that could ruin you and Kuki's innocence"**

**"What innocence?" Kuki asks but Numbuh Five had already gone into the room. Kuki turns to Wally and asks him. "What is she talking about? What innocence?" But Wally just shrugs his shoulders and walk toward the kitchen. Kuki looks at him for a while and then follows after him. "Oh well… I am hungry anyways" she said as she went into the kitchen.**

**Meanwhile… Numbuh Two is still trying to fix the device.**

**"Numbuh Two why is it taking so long?" Numbuh One asks him impatiently.**

**"Well maybe because the device was broken and that I have to remake the device again!" he responds back angrily. Numbuh One is about to say something when Numbuh Five stops him.**

**"Numbuh Two, you know what will happen if Numbuhs Three and Four go to the bathroom in an opposite sex body right?" Numbuh Five asks him.**

**"Of course I do! My stupid teacher went into so much details that I almost puke just from listening to it!" he responds back. **

**"Well? Then HURRY UP!" she shouts back at him.**

**"I told you already! Making a device isn't that easy! Especially after it had been destroyed! Besides, just don't let them eat and drink for hours. That might give enough time for me to fix it" he replies back.**

**"I don't think… hey wait a minute! Who is watching them?" Numbuh Five asks them. They all look around. Then all of a sudden they heard footsteps outside.**

**"OMG! I need to pee SOOO badly!" Wally shouts out loud.**

**"No duh! I want to pee too! I can't believe you force me to a juice drinking contest!" Kuki shouts back at him. Numbuhs One, Two and Five looks at each other in horror as they heard the bathrooms door slam shut.**

**Author's Note: LOL! Uh oh… Well, I wonder what will Numbuhs One, Two and Five will do now? Find out in the next chapter but first REVIEW!**


	3. How do you go to the bathroom without lo

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Well, hehe last time we found out Wally and Kuki had a contest in drinking so they went into the bathrooms. Numbuhs One, Two and Five now have to find out how to let them do their business without them seeing "you know what." And their method is pretty funny! **

**Summary: Have you ever wonder how your life will be in someone else shoes? Well Kuki, Wally, Hoagie and Abby will find out! After a bizarre accident while playing around in Hoagie's laboratory. They all switched bodies! How will they deal with their crush's body? More importantly, how can they tell everyone else? 3/4 2/5 **

**Ahh! I am in my Crush's body!**

**Chapter Three- How do you go to the bathroom without looking?**

**By Cyrix**

**Numbuhs One, Two and Five stare at each other in horror for another minute before panicking.**

**"Okay! Okay! Don't panic! We just have to let them not see it! That's all!" Numbuh Five tells them trying to calm her down.**

**"But… but… they already drank too much! They HAVE to go!" Numbuh Two replies back still panicking.**

**"Okay! Numbuh Five said quit panicking! Numbuh Five have a plan" she tells them and motions for them to come closer. "Okay! Here is the plan…" she whispers to them the plan.**

**Meanwhile… Kuki in Wally body is about to use the toilet when there is a knocking on the door.**

**"Who is it?" he asks about to take off his pants.**

**"Uhh… Numbuhs One and Two! We need to talk to you!" Numbuhs One and Two screams from outside.**

**"Well… can it wait? I really got to go!" he asks them as he sit on the toilet seat. Nobody answers back. Suddenly there is an explosion and the door falls down. The light turns off.**

**"Hey! I am using the bathroom here!" he shouts and covers his private area like a girl will do it. Numbuh One went up to him with gloves and Numbuh Two knocks him out. Later we hear the sound of urinating and the toilet flushing. **

**Numbuh Five runs as fast she can run to Kuki's bathroom and takes out an explosive. Inside, Wally in Kuki's body is just about to take of her underwear when there is an explosion and the door falls down. The light again turns off.**

**"Crud! I am using it!" she shouts angrily and covers her private area like a boy will do it. Suddenly a punch came and knocks her out. Later we again heard urinating as the toilet flushes afterwards.**

**Numbuhs One, Two and Five comes out of the two bathrooms looking very tired and collapse to the floor exhausted.**

**"Boy that was hard! Numbuh Five had to shield her eyes even though Numbuh Five was wearing night vision goggles!" Numbuh Five blow a sigh of relief as she said that. **

**"Yours was hard! Ours was disgusting! Ugh! Numbuh Two please tell me you are almost done fixing the device!" Numbuh One asks him.**

**"Well… heh… heh… it is kind of almost ready…" he tells them while twiddling his fingers.**

**"What do you mean almost ready?" Numbuh One asks him in a serious tone. **

**"Oh… I mean that I still have to test the device just in case it breaks down again. If the device breaks down again, it could cause damage to them" Numbuh Two replies back. **

**"Aw man! Numbuh Two! Why you build a device that could switch people bodies?" Numbuh Five asks him.**

**"Well I thought it will be interesting. I never expected this to happen!" Numbuh Two shouts back at her.**

**"Oh whatever Numbuh Two. Just test the device already so we can see if we can use it on Numbuhs Three and Four.**

**"Okay!" Numbuh Two responds back and runs to his room. After he left, Numbuhs One and Five heard Numbuhs Three and Four start to wake up.**

**"Ugh! What the crud you guys do that for?" Kuki walks out rubbing her head.**

**"Yeah! That hurt! Ow!" Wally walks out also rubbing his head.**

**"Well… Numbuh One! You could explain to them why while Numbuh Five go see how Numbuh Two is doing! Hehe…" Numbuh Five grins and quickly tells Numbuh One and runs off.**

**"Hey! That's not fair! Numbuh Five! Come back here!" Numbuh One protest, but Numbuh Five already is gone. Then he turns toward Numbuhs Four and Three who are looking at him waiting for an answer. "Heh… Well…" Numbuh One starts to say to them nervously.**

**Meanwhile… Numbuh Five runs into Numbuh Two's lab and shuts the door behind her snickering to herself. **

**"What's so funny Numbuh Five?" Numbuh Two asks while still working on the device.**

**"Huh? Oh! Numbuh Five left Numbuh One to explain why we attacked Numbuhs Three and Four in the bathroom!" Numbuh Five tells him with a grin. **

**"Haha! You are mean Numbuh Five! How do you think Numbuh One will explain to them?" Numbuh Two laughs and asks her.**

**"Well, Numbuh Five thinks he will probably use those technical terms to explain to them. Probably confusing them" she replies back with another laugh. They both laugh while wondering how Numbuh One will do it. Finally Numbuh Two got up from the floor and turn to Numbuh Five.**

**"Well, I think it is ready! Time to test it!" he tells her. He clicks the button on the device and step back toward Numbuh Five. A laser comes out and hits the test object a rainbow monkey doll. After the smoke disappears, they look at the object. It is not damage at all!**

**"Wow! It works! Now to test it on Numbuhs-"he starts to say when the device all of a sudden starts to shoot randomly around the room.**

**"Ahh! Duck!" Numbuh Five shouts while panicking. But they are too late as one of the laser come towards them.**

**Back with Numbuh One… Numbuh One finished explaining to Numbuhs Four and Three why they attacked them in the bathroom.**

**"So that is why we attack you in the bathroom" he tells them. They both look at him with confused faces.**

**"What? The whatmatic?" Wally asks with a confused face.**

**"What the crud did you just told us?" Kuki screams angrily at Numbuh One.**

**"Ugh! Fine I will start over!" Numbuh One tells them angrily. "We attack you in the bathroom because-"he starts to tell them when they heard an explosion.**

**"What the crud was that?" Kuki asks them.**

**"Sounds like it came from-"Wally starts to say when he stops midway.**

**"NUMBUH TWO's LAB!" they all shout. They all runs toward the lab and Numbuh One open the door. They see Numbuhs Five and Two all black and the device lay broken next to them.**

**"Numbuh Five what happened?" Numbuh One asks her.**

**"Well, I don't know what went wrong! I-"Numbuh Two starts to say when Numbuh One interrupt him.**

**"Wait! Did you just say I?" Numbuh One asks her.**

**"Yeah! I did and oh… my… gosh…" Numbuh Five replies back slowly and look over at Numbuh Two still unconscious. Numbuhs One, Four and Three stares at them.**

**Numbuh One sighs and said "This is going to be long day…"**

**Author's Note: LOL! That device sure causes a lot of trouble! Now let's see how Numbuh Two I mean Numbuh Five reacts when she wakes up! I bet it won't be pretty! Hehe… Review!**


	4. More Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Wow I couldn't upload for a really long time. Sorry guys for the really long wait. I didn't really have any time to write. Thanks for all the reviews guys! And I hope I can update faster now that school is over! Heh, last chapter was very disturbing, sorry about that people. Also the device went haywire again. So now we will see how Numbuh Two oh I mean Numbuh Five's reaction is. Hehe. Oh yeah I changed the summary to make it more interesting.**

**Summary: Ever wonder how your life will be different if you switch bodies with your crushes? Well after a crazy accident in the lab, Numbuhs Five and Two and Numbuhs Four and Three were all switched! To make matters worse, they have to live in that body until the device is fixed. How will they do it? Especially in an opposite sex body? And will living in their crush's body change their view on him/her? 3/4 2/5 **

**Ahh! I am in my Crush's body!**

**Chapter Four- More problems**

**By Cyrix**

**Numbuh Five or should I say Numbuh Two stare at the unconscious Numbuh Two or really Numbuh Five.**

**"Oh this is just great! Really great! Man I wish I never made that stupid device!" Numbuh Five #2 shouts angrily. Numbuh One walks up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Don't be so hard on yourself Numbuh F- I mean Numbuh Two. You will fix the device right this time" Numbuh One tells her.**

**"I am not worry about fixing the device Numbuh One. I am worried about Numbuh Five waking up and finding out she is a he" Numbuh Five #2 replies back. Numbuh Three #4 walks up to them.**

**"Ah don't worry Numbuh Two. Numbuh Five won't find out and if she does I have a good plan to protect you" she said and sneer at them. **

**"Thank you Numbuh Three oh I mean Numbuh Four oh wait Numbuh Three oh no Numbuh Four ah I really hate this…" Numbuh Five #2 said. "And what plan is that? Once she wakes up, even all of you guys together won't be able to hold her down! Trust me; I know her she is very strong especially when she is really mad. I am a goner" Numbuh Five #2 said to her.**

**"Nah, this plan is foolproof. You will see. Hehe" she smirks and tells Numbuh Five #2. Numbuhs Four #3 and One looks at Numbuh Three #4 weirdly.**

**Later… in a closed off room. Numbuh Two #5 wakes up and looks around the room.**

**"Huh? What? Where am I? And why do Numbuh Five feel like Numbuh Five gained some pounds?" he said confused. He tries to move, but couldn't because he was tied down on the chair.**

**"What the? Why is Numbuh Five tied down?" he said more confused then before.**

**Meanwhile… in Numbuh Two's lab. Numbuh Three walks into the room slapping her hands.**

**"All done" she said and grins evilly.**

**Numbuh Five #2 who was working on the device asks her "What's done?"**

**Suddenly from Numbuh Five's room, they all hear a loud scream that shook the walls "AHH! NUMBUH TWO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NUMBUH FIVE? WHEN NUMBUH FIVE GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE SOOO GOING TO BE DEAD!" It scared Numbuh Five so much that she drops the device and it broke again into pieces.**

**"Ahhh! I got to hide!" Numbuh Five #2 screams and hid behind a cabinet. Numbuhs One, Four and Three walks up to the cabinet.**

**Numbuh Three laughs and tells her "Get out of there Numbuh Two. Numbuh Five can't kill you if she is tied down really tight. She won't be able to break free for a really long time"**

**Numbuh Five crawls out slowly and ask Numbuh Three "How do you know it will hold her?"**

**"Because I used the KND newest 2 x 4 tech, a rope that is really hard to break. I just got it today in the mail. It is really strong! I couldn't even break it!" Numbuh Three tells her very excited.**

**"Oh, then I am safe" Numbuh Five said and went back to work on the device.**

**"Wow, that's actually pretty smart thinking there Numbuh Four. Smart for you especially" Numbuh One tells Numbuh Three.**

**"Yeah well I guess I am kind of- Hey! That's not funny Numbuh One! Numbuh Four I mean Numbuh Three stop laughing!" Numbuh Three shouts angrily at Numbuh One and Four. Numbuh One chuckles and Numbuh Four giggles.**

**"By the way Numbuh Four, why do you have a really strong rope anyways?" Numbuh One asks her.Numbuh Three looks away from him nervously.**

**"Uhh…" she starts to say.**

Flashback

Numbuh Four (The real Numbuh Four) ties down a big box on his closet floor.

"Hehe, there! Now I won't ever have to watch Numbuh Three's rainbow dorkies movies!" he said and closed the closet door.

Right on time, he heard Numbuh Three scream "AHH! My rainbow monkey movies are gone!"

Numbuh Four laughs and walks away. In the background, you hear him say "Well I guess we have to watch something else huh?"

Flashback over

**"Uhh… I use it for tying down something" she replies back to Numbuh One quickly. Numbuh One looks at her weirdly but shook it off.**

**"Uhh… Okay Numbuh Four whatever you say. Whatever you say" Numbuh One tells her and walks over to watch Numbuh Five work. Numbuh Four and Three walks over there also.**

**"Soo Numbuh Two how long will this take?" Numbuh One asks Numbuh Five #2.**

**"Well… judging by how it looks, I will say about an hour or so" she answers back to him.**

**"An Hour! I am going to be stuck in this cruddy girl body for an hour!" Numbuh Three #4 shouts angrily.**

**"Yes an hour! I can't fix up something that had been destroyed two times less than an hour you know!" Numbuh Five responds back.**

**"Well, can't you work faster? In case you hadn't notice, we still have school tomorrow you know!" she shouts angrily at Numbuh Five.**

**"Of course I know that! Can't you see I am trying my best here, but sorry Numbuh Four an hour!" Numbuh Five respond back angrily also.**

**"Uh… guys? Where did Numbuh Three go?" Numbuh One asks them while looking around. They all look around, but Numbuh Three was nowhere to be found.**

**Numbuh Four runs inside Numbuh Three's room and jumps on the bed crying.**

**"Wah, why is Numbuh Four so mean? What's wrong with my body? Why does he hate me so much? Especially since I love-"he starts to say, but was interrupted by Numbuh Three.**

**"Numbuh Three?" she said to him. He doesn't answer her and jump into a pile of dolls.**

**"Aw come on Numbuh Three. I didn't mean to call you cruddy and I don't hate your body at all. Boy that sounded weird" Numbuh Three said to Numbuh Four.**

**She hears a sniff "you don't hate my body?" he asks her as he comes out of the pile.**

**"Eh, okay this is getting a little too awkward, but yeah I don't hate your body at all. Now come on, I think Rainbow Monkey Share and Care is on let's watch it" she tells him and went to turn the TV on.**

**"Okay! Hey wait, how you knew Rainbow Monkey Share and Care is on?" he asks her as the show starts.**

**"I don't know it just… pop in my head? Huh? Weird" she answers him back and look at her hands weirdly.**

**"Ah, it is probably nothing lets just watch the cruddy show" Numbuh Four said and turn to the TV.**

**"Okay!" Numbuh Three shouts out loud and jumps on Numbuh Four. Numbuhs Four and Three stare at each other in shock.**

**"Did I just say rainbow monkeys are cruddy like you will do it?" Numbuh Four asks her.**

**"And did I just jump on you like how you will do it?" Numbuh Three asks him. They both look at each other and scream "AHHHHH!"**

**A/N: Wow, all that switching back and forth confused me so much that it took me a while to know whose who. I hope the little brackets helped to identify whose who. LOL, I wonder whats that all about. You will find out in the next chapter! Review plz!**


	5. Adapting Too Well

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND and never will in a million years!

**Author's Note: **Uhh… okay I had a little trouble figuring who's who since I hadn't wrote for a really long time. Well… here is Chapter Five and sorry to everybody who really wanted me to update. I had really hard time updating for some time. To make it less confusing, I am going to call the four characters that switched by their real names and not codenames and made "creative" names for them. Also added a new couple to get switched. Oops! Did I say that too loud?

**Summary: **Ever wonder how your life will be different if you switch bodies with your crushes? Well after a crazy accident in the lab, Numbuhs Five and Two and Numbuhs Four and Three were all switched! To make matters worse, they have to live in that body until the device is fixed. How will they do it? Especially in an opposite sex body? And will living in their crush's body change their view on him/her? 3/4 2/5 1/362

**Ahh! I am in my Crush's body!**

**Chapter Five- Adapting Too Well**

**By Cyrix**

**Hoby (#2) is fixing the device and Numbuh One is watching her when they both hear screaming from Waki's room. They both spring into action and run into the room. When they got there, they see Kully and Waki freaked out about something. **

**"Uhh… why are you guys screaming? It is only a rainbow monkey show" Hoby asks them while looking at them while confused at what is going on. **

**"Uhh… hello? We didn't scream because of that!" Kully (#3) screams at her.**

**"Yeah, we screamed because something strange just happened before" Waki (#4) tells her. **

**"So, what did happen before?" Numbuh One asks them. Kully and Waki look at each other and then Waki spoke up.**

**"Before me and Kuki just acted like one another!" she tells Numbuhs One and Hoby. **

**"Oh no… I was afraid this might happened! You guys are adapting well… more like the body is adapting you" Hoby explains to them. "If we don't get back in our own bodies in…" Hoby said and looks at the clock. The clock says 9:00 pm. "At 9:40, we will adapt so much to the body that even switching back won't change us! It will take years just for us to adapt into our own bodies again!" Hoby screams out.**

**"WHAT! You mean I will start acting like Kuki and Kuki will start acting like me permanently in about 1 hour! Waki shouts out angrily. Hoby slowly nods her head sadly.**

**"Uhh… Hoagie? That isn't the only problem you have right now" Kully points at a very angry boy glaring at Hoby. Hoby looks and sees Abagie standing there ready to strike any minute.**

**"Oh crud…" Hoby said and in the background you hear Waki shout angrily "hey that's my line!" Every step Abagie advances on her, Hoby step backwards that many steps. **

"**Hoagie! What did you do to me!" he screams at her. **

**Hoby laughs nervously and replies "the device exploded again so uhh… we got switched?" "ah!" Hoby shrieks as he grabs her.**

"**Then fix it! NOW!" he yells at her and lets her go roughly.**

"**I-I am on it!" she said and goes quickly back to working on the device. **

"**Good" Abagie walks over to a chair and sits down. Everyone just watches her trying to fix the device. Later when the clock said, 9:30 pm. The device still wasn't fixed and everyone except Numbuh One was getting angry.**

"**What the crud is taking so long!" Waki screams at him. **

"**I am trying my best okay? I want to make sure that this time, it won't explode!" Hoby replies back. **

"**Well… it is getting really late now!" Waki tells Hoby while tapping her foot. **

"**And you think I don't know that? I am going as fast as I can go! Sheesh!" Hoby screams back angrily. Waki and Hoby kept arguing not noticing the device turning on.**

"**Uhh… guys?" Kully said to them as the device started spinning out of control. But they still argued with each other. Abagie and Numbuh One sees the device also and was about to speak when Kully screams really loud.**

"**GUYS!" Kully screams at Waki and Hoby. Waki and Hoby stops arguing and looking over at him.**

"**What! Kuki! Can't you see me arguing over here?" Waki shouts angrily back at Kully.**

"**Watch out!" Abagie shouts out as the device spins at Hoby knocking her away to the wall. The device stops spinning and falls down. Everybody runs over to Hoby lying there unconscious.**

"**Hoagie! Wake up!" Abagie shakes her and shouts at her. **

"**Please cruddy tell me that didn't happened!" Waki said while shocked. **

"**It did happened" Numbuh One said slowly and looks over at Hoby. Suddenly, Waki and Kully fall to the ground holding their heads.**

"**Ah! Whats going on?" they both said as the room got dizzy and they both fall down. **

"**Kuki and Wally? You guys okay?" Numbuh One asks them.**

**Waki wakes up and talks in Kuki voice "Yeah, I am okay. Oh no! I am missing the rainbow monkey marathon!"**

**Kully wakes up and speaks in Wally voice "Not the cruddy rainbow dorkies show!" Numbuh One and Abagie stares at them in horror.**

**"No…it is too late now…" Numbuh One said silently. In the back, the clock strike 9:40 pm…**

**Transmission Interrupted…**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know it was a really long time since I updated! And I know it is short! But I am trying my best to update the stories as fast I can! Wow… what will Numbuh One and Abagie do now? Review!**


	6. The Crush No longer a Crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND and never will in a million years!

**Author's Note: **Okay I know it has been like what? Two years or maybe even more since I last updated. I am sorry about the really long delay. A lot of you were pressuring me to update sooo… here it is! Thanks to all my reviewers and pressurers! Lol, you guys will love this chapter! Well let's see what happens next should we?

**Summary: **Ever wonder how your life will be different if you switch bodies with your crushes? Well after a crazy accident in the lab, Numbuhs Five and Two and Numbuhs Four and Three were all switched! To make matters worse, they have to live in that body until the device is fixed. How will they do it? Especially in an opposite sex body? And will living in their crush's body change their view on him/her? 3/4 2/5 1/362

**Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!!**

**Chapter Six- The Crush No longer a Crush**

**By Cyrix**

**Abagie and Numbuh One just stares at Waki and Kully in horror. **

**Waki grabs Kully's hand and said "Come on Wally! We are going to miss the show!"**

**Kully tries to break free from Waki's grip on his hand "No cruddy way! Last time I almost puked watching that!!" Kully and Waki then look at Abagie and Numbuh One weirdly.**

"**Why are you guys staring at us like that?" Kully asks them.**

"**Nothing, we uhh… just never… saw you both doing… that before" Numbuh One tells him while smiling with uncertainly. **

"**Uhh… yeah" Abagie agrees with Numbuh One nodding her head. Waki and Kully look at them weirdly.**

"**Uhh… riiight. Well me and Wally are going to watch the rainbow monkey show in the living room! See ya!" Waki tells them and drags Kully out. Kully was digging his nails in the floorboard to try to stop Waki from dragging him out, but no luck. After they left, Nigel paces around the room as Abagie tries to wake up Hoby who lay unconscious on the floor.**

"**Wake up! Wake up Hoagie! We got a big problem here!" Abagie shakes Hoby and shouts at her. Hoby doesn't wake up and Abagie shakes her again roughly.**

"**Abby, he isn't waking up" Numbuh One tells him. **

"**Then what do we do?! Me and Hoagie might change next!" Abagie panicks while shaking Hoby again.**

"**Well… shaking him won't wake him up, try getting some water to splash him awake" Nigel tells him.**

"**Right!" he runs off to the kitchen.**

**Nigel looks at Hoby and wonders "Wow, I can't imagine being switched with someone else"**

**He thinks for a while and said "Maybe Moonbase might know how to fix this mess" He leaves for the mission room.**

**Meanwhile with Waki and Kully… Kully tries to loosen the grip that Waki had on him. Waki lets go off him as she walks over to the TV to get the remote. Kully starts to walk out of the living room, but then looks back at Waki.**

"_Hmm… well I could just leave her, but then she will be cry again and I will probably come back so why waste the energy right? Wait what the crud am I thinking of? _

**He looks up and notices that there are no rainbow monkeys on the TV.**

"**Hey! I thought we were watching rainbow monkeys!" Kully asks her.**

"**Oh well… guess it isn't on today" Waki said and flips through the channels. Kully looks away as Waki flips through the channel. Suddenly she stops and Kully looks at the screen. "Ooo!! I love this movie!" she puts the remote down and walks back to couch. She sits next to him on the couch as the movie starts. Halfway through the movie, Wally is about to fall asleep because he hates romantic movies and it bores the crud out of him. He looks back at the clock and it says 10:40 PM. He didn't notice Waki getting closer to him.**

**In the movie, the two main characters and lovebirds, Josh and Karen are also watching a movie together. Karen snuggles next to Josh making him blush.**

**Suddenly Waki snuggles next to Kully making him blush as they watch the movie together.**

**Josh in the movie looks at Karen and puts his hand around her as they watch the movie together.**

**Kully looks at Waki and puts his hand slowly around her. Waki looks up at him as their eyes meet. They both blush and turn away from each other. Their bodies start to glow a little when their eyes met before.**

**Toward the end of the movie Josh is talking with his friend Jack when suddenly Jack said something Josh didn't expect and what Wally didn't expect either.**

"_**Why don't you just tell Karen already?" Jack tells him.**_

"**_What? Tell her what?" he asks Jack while looking at Jack._**

"_**You know what I am talking about! Just tell her already! It has been years already!" Jack tells him.**_

"_**I really don't know what you're talking about! Let's just get these papers ready already!" he replies back to Jack.**_

"**_You know damn well what I am talking about! Just tell her you love-"Jack starts to say when he is interrupt by Josh._**

"**_No! I can't tell her that! Plus what happens if she doesn't feel the same way? It will ruin our friendship forever and I am not risking that!!" Josh replies back angrily. There is silence between them and then Jack breaks the silence and puts his hand on Josh's shoulder._**

"**_What if she does? Just try you will never know what she feels until you try. Josh, you can't keep putting it off. Soon it will be too late and you will regret it" Jack tells Josh. Josh looks at Jack and Jack nods._**

_**While watching through that scene, Wally is having his own thoughts.**_

_Just try? This Josh character reminds me a whole lot like me! That's just really cruddy weird! It's like the movie is trying to send me a message to tell Kuki what I feel about her. But that Jack character is right, I got to tell her and I got to tell her Now before it is too late. Just try? Well here goes nothing!_

**He looks at Waki next to him and said "Kuki?"**

**She looks up at him and smiles "Yeah Wally? Isn't this a great movie?!"**

**"Yeah it is, but I got to tell you something Kuki. Something really important also" he tells her. Waki gets up and looks at him.**

**"What is it Wally?" Waki asks him while looking at him with concern in her eyes.**

**_"What is it Josh?" Karen asks Josh in the movie._**

**Kully looks at the TV with a weird look, but shakes it off and turns to Waki. Their bodies start to glow bigger as Kully holds Waki's hands.**

**"Kuki, I should I had told you this long ago, but I was too afraid of your reaction" he tells her.**

**She smiles and holds his chin which made him blush red "Wally, you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything! We are best best friends!" She lets go his chin and smiles again "So just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me and just let it go. Just try, you won't ever know my reactions if you never tell me you know?"**

**Kully smiles back and nods "Okay then Kuki, I…"**

**_"Okay then Karen, I…" Josh starts to say to Karen in the movie._**

**Their bodies glows more as he said to Waki "I… love you Kuki!" **

**_"I… love you Karen!" Josh shouts out in the movie._**

**Waki stares straight at Kully not responding.**

**_Karen stares straight at Josh not responding._**

**Kully turns away and said sadly "I knew it; you didn't feel the same way…"**

_**Josh turns away and said sadly "I knew it; you didn't feel the same way…"**_

_**As he gets up someone pulls him back and kisses him on the lips. "I love you also Josh" Karen tells him while smiling.**_

**As Kully gets up from the couch, someone pulls him back and he sees Waki. "I love you also Wally" Then she kisses him on the lips as their bodies glow brighter blinding the room.**

**When the light disappears, there sat on the couch Wally and Kuki kissing, not Kully and Waki anymore. They separate and blush red on their cheeks while looking at each other.**

**Kuki giggles and tells him "Told you, you wouldn't know my reaction until you try!"**

**Wally grins and replies back "How about this then?" Wally gets on his knees making Kuki confused. He takes a small box out of his pocket and opens it. Kuki gasps when she sees what in the box. A rainbow monkey keychain is in the box.**

**"Kuki… Will you be meh girlfriend?" Wally asks her while smiling. **

**_"Karen… Will you marry me?" Josh asks her while smiling._**

**She immediately replies back "YES!" Then they both hug while smiling happily. Wally looks at the TV at Josh. Josh is also hugging Karen and then Josh looks up at Wally and winks. Wally rubs his eyes and then looks at the TV again.**

"**Whoa that was weird…" Wally said but then continues hugging Kuki. Then it moves away from Wally and Kuki and onto the DVD laying on top of the TV. The clock says 11:40 PM. The title of the DVD is "Just Tell Her".**

**Author's Note: That was sooo cute! Did ya guys caught the many hints I left? Don't worry Chapter Seven is coming and this time I won't delay! Also this story is almost ending just to tell you guys! Review please!**


	7. Love can fix anything

**Disclaimer:**I don't own KND and never will in a million years!

**Author's Note: Last chapter was sooo cute! Wally and Kuki admitted their feelings by a DVD movie, weird but at least they did it! This chapter will be very surprising because I thought of it not too long ago. It reveals everything and you will know what I mean when you read it. I hope you all enjoy this second to last chapter! **

**Summary:**Ever wonder how your life will be different if you switch bodies with your crushes? Well after a crazy accident in the lab, Numbuhs Five and Two and Numbuhs Four and Three were all switched! To make matters worse, they have to live in that body until the device is fixed. How will they do it? Especially in an opposite sex body? And will living in their crush's body change their view on him/her? 3/4 2/5 1/362

**Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!!**

**Chapter Seven- Love can fix anything**

**By Cyrix**

**The door bell rings and Nigel goes to answer it.**

**"Hey Numbuh 362" Nigel said to the person at the door.**

**"Hey Numbuh One" Rachel answers back while smiling. She walks into the living room carrying a bag and sees Wally and Kuki on the couch sleeping.**

**"So, everyone is sleeping?" she asks Nigel.**

**"Yup, everyone is asleep" he responds back to her.**

**"Good then they won't find out what we did" she answers back. Then she reaches into her bag and pulls out a weird device and scans Wally and Kuki. A thumbs up sign appears on the screen and she smiles when she saw that.**

**"I always knew those two will do it first" she tells Nigel.**

**"Me too, me too" he replies back to her. She puts the device away in her bag and starts to walk toward Numbuh Two's room. Nigel follows her as they enter the room quietly. Hoby and Abagie is sleeping with their backs facing each other. Rachel tiptoes over to the broken device laying there and reaches inside the device. **

**She pulls out a microchip and laughs "I finally put this microchip to good use" Hoby stirs in her sleep and Nigel looks at her.**

"**We should leave before they awake" he tells her as he looks at Hoby closely to make sure she isn't awake.**

"**Right, got it" she replies back. Then she reaches into her bag again and this time pulls out a similar looking device of the broken device and sets it up on the floor near the others.**

"**You think this will finally get them to do it?" Nigel asks her.**

**Rachel looks at him and answers back "if this doesn't get them to do it, then they don't love each other. Trust me it will work" **

**Nigel smiles and replies back "Okay and I do trust you. I mean you were the one to plan all this just to get those four to do it already. Putting a microchip inside the device to cause it to go haywire every time those four are close. That's pretty clever"**

**Rachel kisses him on the cheek and smiles "Thanks, but without your help. I would have never been able to accomplish this. Leaving the blueprint for the body switcher device near the chili dog so Numbuh Two will get it was pretty smart"**

**He laughs and tells her "Well that is his favorite food after all. Plus he always wants to build amazing devices so I knew he would be interested right when he saw the blueprint"**

**They kiss some more and then leaves the room.**

"**So when we will tell them four about us?" Rachel asks him while holding his hand.**

"**Soon, very soon after we tell them about our plan" Nigel replies back to her. The moon shines through the windows as they walk away hand in hand.**

**The next day, the sun shines through the treehouse into the living room where Wally and Kuki are sleeping. The TV is turned off and all is quiet. Kuki have her arm around Wally while they are sleeping next to each other on the couch. Then it moves into the hallways and up the stairs and into Numbuh Two's room. Everyone in the room is asleep also. Suddenly Hoby stands up and stretches her arms out; she looks around the room and sees the device fixed up perfectly.**

**"Wow! The device is fixed!" Hoby said while surprised.**

**Abagie wakes up and said "Huh? What? How though? It was broken before!"**

**"I don't know I blacked out when the device went haywire" she tells him.**

**"That's just strange" he said while scratching his head trying to figure it out.**

**"Hey where are Numbuh Four and Three at?" Hoby asks him.**

**"Here we are Numbuh Two" Wally said as he and Kuki steps into the room.**

**"He woke up huh?" Abagie asks them.**

**"Yeah, his cruddy voice can wake up the whole neighborhood!" Wally shouts out.**

**"Hey how was the rainbow monkey's show?" Abagie asks them not noticing Wally just said crud again.**

**"It was soooo cute!" Kuki tells him while jumping around.**

**"It was so cruddy dumb" Wally tells him while folding his arms.**

**"Well that's- wait a second, did you guys just-?" Abagie asks them.**

**Hoby turns toward Wally and asks him "Did you just said crud?"**

**Abagie turns toward Kuki and asks her "Did you just act girly?"**

**Both of them replies back "Yeah why?" **

**Hoby and Abagie looks at each other and back at them.**

**"Ohhh right! They permanently adapted to their bodies before! How can I forget that?" Abagie shouts out all of a sudden.**

**"Oh yeah! Right! I forgot that also!" Hoby shouts out also.**

**"That's because you were knocked unconscious before it happened stupid!" he tells him angrily.**

**"Oh right!" she replies back. Wally and Kuki look at each other then back at them.**

**"But we are back to normal" Kuki tells them.**

**"Yeah right, you can't fool Numbuh Five! Numbuh Five saw you two changes with her own eyes!" he tells Kuki.**

**"No, she is telling the truth! We are normal now!" Wally tells them angrily.**

**"Yeah, like we will just believe that without any proof!" she replies to Wally.**

**"You want proof? Kuki let's give them proof then" Wally tells Kuki and winks his eye at her. Kuki giggles and nods. Abagie and Hoby stares in shock as they both kiss each other.**

**"There, is that enough proof?" Wally asks them.**

**Hoby replies back "Yeah right, you guys couldn't have admitted your feelings!"**

**Wally gets angrier and throws the DVD in front of them as he shouts at them "WE DID! With the help of this movie!" As soon as the DVD hits the floor the device turns on, but nobody noticed as usual.**

**Hoby picks up the DVD and said "Just tell her? What kind of movie is that? I don't remember seeing this movie in our movie database!"**

**"Well how should I know? It was just there!" Wally replies back.**

**"WATCH OUT!" Kuki screams at them.**

**"Huh?" they both said and then turn and see the device coming toward them.**

**"AHH!!!" they both run off screaming. The device shoots out laser at all of them.**

**"Kuki don't get hit by those lasers! We might switch again!" Wally tells her as they dodge the lasers.**

**"I will try! And even if we do switch back… I will still love you" Kuki tells him and smiles at him.**

**"Me too Kuki, me too" he replies back and smiles back. The device stops shooting them and turns to Hoby and Abagie.**

**"Watch out Abby!!" Hoby jumps and knocks away Abagie.**

**"Nooo!! Hoagie!!" he shouts out as she gets hit by the laser. Abagie's body starts to glow and so do Hoby's body. The device stops suddenly and falls down.**

**"Hoagie? Speak to Abby!" he shouts at her while holding her in his arms.**

**"Abby?" she asks him weakly.**

**"I am here Hoagie, you will be okay" he tells her while trying not to cry.**

**She coughs and said "Abby… there's something… I had been meaning… to tell you, but I couldn't…"**

**He holds her close and asks "What is it?"**

**"The main reason… why I always wanted… to build amazing things, is to… impress you…" she tells him and coughs some more. Their bodies start glowing brighter and brighter each passing second and Wally and Kuki notices it.**

**"Look Wally!" Kuki tells him and points at them.**

**"I see it too Kuki!" Wally replies back.**

**"But why? Why will you go through all that trouble to do that?" he asks her.**

**"Because… I love you… Abigail…" Hoby tells him while getting weaker. **

**Abagie stares at her for a second and then kisses him "I love you too Hoagie" Hoby smiles and Abagie smiles back.**

**"AWWW!!! That's soooo cute!" Kuki said to Wally.**

**"Yeah reminds me of us" Wally tells Kuki and turn to look at her.**

**"Awww!" Kuki hugs him as he hugs back. **

**"Look!" Kuki points as there was a huge flash blinding them. After the flash, Abby, not Abagie, is holding Hoagie, not Hoby, tightly.**

**Author's Note: Well here is it 2/5 fans your moment! Review please! Last chapter coming up!!**


	8. The End?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own KND and never will in a million years!

**Author's Note: **Well… it's finally here! The last chapter to conclude this amazing story! Well, not so amazing, hehe. Last chapter everything was revealed to you guys, now this chapter will end everything. Here it is the ending to Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!! Enjoy! Oh yeah thank you Numbeh 013 for pointing out two mistakes in my story! Also for reviewing! Hope you like this ending!

**Summary:**Ever wonder how your life will be different if you switch bodies with your crushes? Well after a crazy accident in the lab, Numbuhs Five and Two and Numbuhs Four and Three were all switched! To make matters worse, they have to live in that body until the device is fixed. How will they do it? Especially in an opposite sex body? And will living in their crush's body change their view on him/her? 3/4 2/5 1/362

**Ahh!!! I am in my Crush's body!!**

**Chapter Eight- The End?**

**By Cyrix**

**"Hoagie!!" Abby screams while holding him tightly in her arms.**

**Wally and Kuki watches sadly as she shakes Hoagie while crying. Kuki cries into Wally's chest from watching her.**

**No! You can't be gone! Please come back!" she tells him while hugging him tightly.**

**Suddenly Hoagie speaks up "I won't ever be gone. I always want to be with you"**

**Abby looks up and replies back "What?! But you were… I saw you were… How are you alive?!" Wally and Kuki stares at Hoagie in shock.**

**Hoagie smiles and responds back "I don't know I was sure I got hit also, but I feel fine now. I just felt the shock before, that's it"**

**"It's a… miracle!!" Kuki shouts out happily while throwing her arms up.**

**"No Numbuh Three, it isn't" someone in back of her said. Everyone turns and sees Rachel and Nigel standing there in the doorway.**

**"What do you mean it isn't?" Wally asks Rachel.**

**"It isn't a miracle Numbuh Four" Rachel answers back.**

"**But why not Numbuh 362? Hoagie survived when he got hit by that laser!" Abby tells Rachel.**

"**Because… Numbuh Five, the laser was harmless" she tells Abby and walks over to the device.**

"**Harmless? How do you know it is harmless?! I might not be harmed, but I might develop side effects later on!" Hoagie shouts out while panicking. **

"**Numbuh Two, you won't develop side effects because the laser was harmless" she replies back to Hoagie.**

"**But why though?!" Hoagie asks her and everybody walks over to her waiting for her answer. **

"**Because… I made the device so I know it is harmless" she answers him.**

"**What?! Hoagie made the device! We all saw him! What are you talking about?" Abby replies back to her.**

**She looks at Abby and said "True, he did make the device, but it's my blueprint"**

"**What? Nooo, its mines! Where's your proof it is yours?" Hoagie protests against her.**

"**Didn't you find it near a _chili dog_?" Rachel asks Hoagie while smirking.**

"**Yeah… HEY! How you knew I found the blueprint near a chili dog?!" Hoagie answers back while surprise that she knew that.**

"**Because… I put it there" Nigel all of sudden said out of nowhere. Everybody turns to him.**

"**Okay now I am so cruddy confused" Wally tells everyone. Kuki giggles at his comment.**

**Rachel walks up to Nigel and said to the others "It's simple really; Nigel and me planned this whole thing out"**

**1 hour later of explaining…**

**"So you guys got it? What do you guys think?" Rachel asks them while smiling at them. **

**Abby steps up to her and said "Wait, let me get this straight, first you made the blueprint then Numbuh One put the blueprint near a chili dog…"**

**Hoagie goes up to both of them and continues for Abby "Sooo that I will go to it because I love chili dogs so much and that I really wanted to build a device so that I will be tempted to build it to show Abby and the others…"**

**Kuki walks up to them and continues for Hoagie "Then when I was chasing Wally over all the treehouse and when we entered the room. The microchip inside the device detected that we were in the room so it turned on and started aiming for us…"**

**Wally follows the others and continues for Kuki "So we will switch bodies and later on learned a lot about each others. Numbuh One placed the DVD, which wasn't really a DVD but a DVD you made yourself, in the movie database. Which you knew Kuki will get attracted to that right away and make me watch it with her. Then we will admit our feelings to each other…"**

"**And then later you placed another device you made that can detect whenever us four are in the room at the same time…" Abby continues for Wally.**

"**So the microchip in the device in the first place was designed to aim at us?" Abby asks Rachel.**

"**The microchip also was designed to make the device explode every time it is fixed?" Hoagie asks Rachel.**

"**The DVD was actually designed to make me and Kuki finally confess our feelings?" Wally asks Rachel.**

"**And that when we finally admitted our feelings to each other, we switch back?" Kuki asks Rachel.**

**Rachel nods and smiles "Yup, Yup, Yup, Yup!" All four of them looks at each other and look back at her.**

"**Niceee Numbuh 362" Abby replies back.**

"**Yeah that was pretty clever there" Hoagie replies back.**

"**Wow, all this just to make us finally admit our feelings!" Kuki shouts out loud.**

"**I knew that DVD was really cruddy weird!" Wally tells Rachel. Everyone laughs.**

"**Yeah, but without Nigel's help. None of this would be possible" Rachel tells the others and turns to Nigel.**

**Nigel walks up to Rachel and holds her hands "Yeah, that's another thing we have to tell you guys. Me and Rachel are a couple!" Everyone walks up to them congrating them.**

"**Woot! Go Numbuh One!" Hoagie shouts out patting his back.**

"**Good job mate!" Wally tells him and shakes his hand.**

"**Yeah, good for you Numbuh One! Finally got someone that is better than Lizzie!" Abby tells him with a smile.**

"**Yay!! Now we are all couples!!" Kuki shouts out happily.**

**Rachel laughs and smiles at them "Yes we all are"**

**Nigel kisses her and said "Yeah we all are" Wally kisses Kuki and Hoagie kisses Abby.**

**Nigel stops kissing Rachel and tells the others "Come on guys! Ice cream! My Treat!" Everybody cheers and rushes out holding their, crushes that are no longer crushes, hands as they all run toward the ice cream parlor happy with their lives finally.**

**Back at the treehouse, the device turns on and starts shaking violently and then shoots out a big huge laser up to the sky. Then it turns off and falls a part on the floor. Broken once again…**

**End Transmission?**

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end folks! Hope you all enjoy this story! Because… there might be a sequel who knows? Hehe, review please!**


End file.
